


jowable

by heephrodisiac



Series: mac do [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bald Soo, Drama, Fluff, M/M, No Incest, Polyamory, Romance, jongkaisoo, twins au, ust au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: sa sobrang jowable ni kyungsoo, dalawa ang boyfriends niya— ang kambal na sina jongin at kai kim.first day of classes at hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano sasabihin sa dalawa niyang bagong kaibigan na there’s not just one, but two guys na nagmamay-ari ng puso niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: mac do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	jowable

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, ksoo! dahil birthday niya, deserve na deserve niya ang kambal. this is the first tagalog fic i've posted. sana okay lang siya huhu
> 
> for reference:
> 
> cfad - college of fine arts and design  
> beato - beato angelico. building ng mga cfad and arki students  
> ccba - college of commerce and business administration  
> lovelite - kainan sa may asturias st.  
> pav - mga pavilion sa harap ng beato na tambayan at gawaan ng mga plates
> 
> uniforms: [ cfad](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/_GAu2uZWxGpo/R5MEGYAEN7I/AAAAAAAABNw/sLWuDhhczQw/s320/chua-CFAd+%5Border%5D+edited.jpg), [ arki ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3A2ef1VEAAbtva.jpg), and [ entrep ](https://halalangkomersyo2016.weebly.com/uploads/7/7/3/6/77368817/7020119_orig.jpg)
> 
> [jongin](https://imgur.com/a/xJWNTTd) | [kyungsoo](https://imgur.com/a/YpnGNYe) | [kai](https://imgur.com/a/M8omfQL)

first day ng classes ni kyungsoo bilang isang fine arts student. originally, second year na dapat siya pero dahil hindi niya maitanggi ang passion niya for the arts, nag-shift siya ng course from tourism to advertising arts. thankfully, wala naman objection from his parents and the school administration.

at dahil nga first day at panibagong environment na naman, medyo kinakabahan siya dahil hindi naman siya yung tipo na sisiw lang ang pagsosocialise. if anything, issue niya na talaga ang pagiging socially awkward. pero mukha namang love pa din siya ng universe dahil ang mga future bffs (he’s claiming it) na niya ang kusang lumapit sa kanya. hindi niya alam kung bakit siya ang _chosen one_ nila pero he’s not complaining. baka naawa sila dahil mag-isa siyang nakaupo sa sulok.

tinabihan siya ng mga ito and he couldn’t help but flash them a small smile. “hello! i’m baekhyun. baekhyun byun.” pakilala ng isa na may malawak na ngiti. _cute,_ isip ni kyungsoo sa sarili. “kalbo ka talaga o nagpakalbo ka lang?”

_ay, cute nga medyo chismoso naman._

he lets out a soft chuckle. hindi naman talaga siya na-offend sa sinabi ng isa. “oo. mainit kasi nung summer eh.”

“anong name mo? ako pala si jongdae kim pero jd nalang!” singit naman ng isa pang lalaki na may ngiti that resembles that of a cat’s _._ ang cute din at ang pleasant tingnan nito. it feels warm and welcoming.

“i’m kyungsoo mac… do.” sagot niya, smiling right back at them. he’s sure matatawa sila and he isn’t disappointed nang marinig ang hagikgik nila. “i know, _mcdo_. i have this theory na my parents were trying to be funny just for the heck of it and hated me at the same time.”

it doesn’t take long before his new friends regain their composure. halatang nagpipigil pa rin ng tawa si jongdae at hinayaan nalang ito ni kyungsoo. nakakatawa naman talaga siya kung tutuusin. “uy, hindi naman siguro!” sabi ni baekhyun na mukhang nakarecover na sa pagtawa. “ang cute nga eh!”

bago pa siya makasagot ay pumasok na ang prof nila.

  
  
  
  
  


because there really isn’t much to do in all their classes aside sa introduction ng professors nila and a brief discussion about the scope of their subject for the semester, medyo distracted si kyungsoo dahil nagchichikahan sa tabi niya sina baekhyun at jongdae. pero kahit pa he isn’t paying close attention sa sinasabi ng freehand drawing prof nila, hindi pa din niya kinalimutang itake note na kailangan nila ng canson sketchpad at f pencil for next week. apparently, hindi rin sila sa classroom magkaklase next week kung hindi sa arch of the centuries. hindi pa siya masyadong nakikinig sa lagay na yan ha.

two and a half hours later, dinismiss na sila ng prof.

“ano daw ulit yung dadalhin sa next class?” tanong ni baekhyun habang naglalakad silang tatlo paakyat ng fifth floor kung nasaan ang next subject nila.

napailing si jongdae. “pasensya ka na kay baek. magaling magdrawing yan pero hindi magaling makinig sa mga prof. ibang usapan naman pag chismis dahil laging ready ang tenga.” kyungsoo chuckles, and watches as jongdae flicks baekhyun on the forehead. “sketchpad at f pencil daw.”

nang makarating sa classroom na punong puno ng imac, namangha sila sa nakita at dali daling humanap ng pwesto kung saan magkakatabi sila. “eto na ata yung pinakamahal na room sa buong beato.” komento ni baekhyun habang nagpipipindot na sa computer. nakita ni kyungsoo na binuksan niya ang photo booth. he’s unable to react nang biglang hinatak ng binata ang mga silya nila ni jongdae. “picture tayo tapos palitan natin yung wallpaper ng lahat ng imac dito.”

“gago ka talaga!” jongdae shrieks. “pero g!”

  
  
  
  
  


sa kadaldalan ng dalawa all throughout the subject, nalaman niya na high school palang ay magkaibigan na sila. despite that, hindi nakaramdam si kyungsoo ng pagkailang, na hindi siya belong. he appreciates the fact that they keep on including him in their conversations.

sa kalagitnaan ng pagtatalo nila kung saan sila kakain mamayang lunch, hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na mapangiti. ramdam na ramdam niyang magiging masaya ang cfad life niya.

  
  
  
  
  


lunch time na nung nakatanggap si kyungsoo ng text mula sa nobyo.

  
  


**from: nini ❤**

bubba san ka na?

**to: nini ❤**

palabas ng room bubs

nasa 5th floor lang

**from: nini ❤**

okay nasa 3rd ako puntahan kita :)

diyan ka muna

i love you

**to: nini ❤**

sige sa pinakadulong room bubs

yung puro imac

i love you too

  
  


“jowa mo?” pag-uusisa ni baekhyun. there’s even a teasing smile on his face. “ganda ng ngiti mo eh.”

nilock niya ang phone niya at tumingin sa bagong kaibigan. “um,” honestly, hindi siya sure if he should say it dahil hindi naman niya alam kung gaano ka-open ang dalawa when it comes to this. but then again, if he’s going to be stuck with them for the rest of his college life, he might as well tell them the truth. “boyfriend ko, actually. arki student siya so he's in the same building din.”

para naman siyang nabunutan ng tinik sa lalamunan when they grin at him. “taray!” sambit ni jongdae. “pakilala mo samin, soo?”

nice, may nickname na agad siya.

he chuckles, nodding. “sure. papunta na siya dito.”

a squeak almost escapes his lips nung hinawakan ni baekhyun ang computer chair kung saan siya nakaupo to pull him close. “what’s he like?” tanong sa kanya ng binata. baekhyun’s eyes are shining na para bang sabik na sabik sa chismis. “gaano na kayo katagal?”

natawa naman siya sa mga tanong nito. “this one’s amazing. almost two years na kami. he’s a second year student and he’s really nice. pogi. sobrang pogi pero parang baby minsan.”

“kung maka this one ka naman kala mo may iba ka pang jowa.” jongdae chimes in. kyungsoo could only chuckle lightly. they’d find out eventually anyway. but he’s not going to lie, medyo nakakaanxious. “ano name niya?”

“jongin kim.”

“hoy!” the sudden stinging pain on his thigh surprises him to the core. napangiwi siya at sobrang apologetic naman ng mukha ni baekhyun. “sorry soo!” baekhyun rubs his thigh in apology. “nagulat lang talaga ako and automatic reaction ko yung mamalo pag nagugulat.”

“bayolente mo, gago.” sabi naman ni jongdae kay baekhyun na natatawa tawa sa ginawa ng kaibigan. “pero hindi kasi soo. siya ba yung tamang jongin kim na heartthrob ng beato?”

“oo yung hot na arki student na may kakambal na sobrang fucking hot din?!” dagdag naman ni baekhyun.

tila uminit naman ang buong katawan ni kyungsoo dahil paano ba niya sasabihin sa mga ito?

bago pa man siya makasagot ay bumukas na ang pintuan ng classroom which reveals a beaming jongin kim looking like a million bucks in his arki uniform. sobrang gwapo lang talaga. “bubba!” the man greets, making a beeline toward kyungsoo to envelope him in a tight hug. “pumasok na ako since wala namang ibang tao. mas bagay pala sayo tong uniform na to kaysa yung sa tourism. parang gucci lang.”

kyungsoo laughs softly, pressing a light kiss sa leeg ni jongin. yun kasi ang abot niya nang hindi tumitingkayad. “okay lang, bubs. sama ka samin? lunch? ano ba sched mo today?”

jongin pulls away, grinning as he cups kyungsoo's cheeks. “dami namang tanong ng bubba ko. tuloy tuloy classes ko hanggang two. umalis yung prof saglit kaya i came here to see you. miss na miss na kita.” kinilig naman si kyungsoo sa sinabi ng binata. lalo siyang kinilig nung naglapat ang lips nila ni jongin. it’s just a peck dahil nasa school grounds sila and they don’t want to get in trouble on their first day. “how was your vacation pala?”

he runs his fingers through jongin’s soft locks and smiles. “para namang hindi kita kinuwentuhan the whole time. pero kwento ko ulit later bubs. anyway, pakilala ko sayo friends ko.”

pagtingin niya sa dalawa niyang kaibigan ay halos matawa siya sa reaksyon ng mga ito. kung si baekhyun ay nakanganga, si jongdae naman ay may nakakalokong ngiti. “puro pantal na kami ni baek sa dami ng langgam dito!” sabi niya habang tinataas baba ang mga kilay.

kyungsoo grins. “bubs, si jongdae nga pala. si baekhyun naman yung nakatulala.”

inabot naman ni jongin ang kamay niya sa mga ito. “hi, i’m jongin kim. it’s nice to meet you.”

  
  
  
  
  


nang umalis na si jongin for his class, halos marindi si kyungsoo sa sigaw ng dalawa sa kanya. imbis na mainis, ikinatuwa pa niya na poging pogi ang mga kaibigan sa boyfriend niya. proud siya eh.

“ang sweet niya sayo, soo. parang hindi ka niya paiiyakin.” _paiiyakin ka niya… sa kama,_ gustong sabihin ni kyungsoo kaso he knows na magwawala ang mga ito lalo kapag ginawa niya. “boyfriend material talaga!” ingit ni baekhyun. hindi naman siya nagkakamali doon dahil ganun nga mismo si jongin. halos perfect na kung tutuusin kung hindi lang siya makalat at may pagkaburara.

“kain na tayo?” he asks. medyo nagugutom na din talaga siya. mabuti nalang at may isa’t kalahating oras pa sila para sa next class kaya hindi nila kailangang magmadali.

habang naghihintay sila sa elevator (tinatamad kasi si jongdae mag-hagdan), nag-vibrate naman ang phone ni kyungsoo na nakatago sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. kinuha niya ito at napangiti nang may makitang mensahe.

  
  


**from: papi ❤**

mahal dito ako sa harap ng beato

sabi ni nini may klase pa daw siya

**to: papi ❤**

yes mahal hanggang two pa daw si bubs

sabay ka samin maglunch?

para mameet mo na din new friends ko

**from: papi ❤**

may new friends agad ang baby ko?

sige mahal

mamayang three pa naman next class ko

**to: papi ❤**

nameet na nila si bubs pala :)

**from: papi ❤**

sigurado ka bang okay lang sa kanila makita ako?

**to: papi ❤**

oo naman hehe

yung isa nga sa kanila sabi “fucking hot” ka daw

campus famous ka pala eh

**from: papi ❤**

i mean, he’s not lying :P

pero mahal baka magulat sila sa ano natin

you know

**to: papi ❤**

i hope not :(

i’m trying not to think about it

elev na po kami

**from: papi ❤**

alright

see you in a while, love

  
  


gaya nga ng sabi ng boyfriend niya, naghihintay ito sa labas ng building. hindi maikakaila na takaw atensyon ang isa pa niyang boyfriend. it’s not because he’s an entrepreneurship student na napadpad sa fine arts-architecture building, but because meron siyang aura that commands everyone’s undivided attention without having to do anything.

meet kai kim, ang dakilang kakambal ni jongin. kung si jongin ay soft at all things perfect rolled into one, si kai naman ay slightly rough around the edges at ang epitome ng maginoo pero medyo bastos. parehong tall, moreno, and handsome ang kambal na para bang nung nagpamudmod ng superior genes, nasalo lahat ito ng dalawa.

pareho man sila ng mukha, hindi naman mahirap madistinguish kung sino si jongin at sino si kai. buhok pa lang at madali nang makilala who’s who. jongin prefers to keep it simple. he always keeps his black hair unstyled whilst kai sports a well-coiffed black hair (dahil favourite colour ni kyungsoo ito. _whipped_ ). he even gets his undercut religiously taken care of once a month since mabilis humaba ang buhok niya. at bilang boyfriends of almost two years na ni kyungsoo ang kambal, he already knows who’s who kahit nakapikit man siya.

“mga baks bakit andito yung kambal ni jongin?” tanong ni jongdae nang makita nila ang malapad na likuran ni kai. oo nga pala, borta lord nga din pala ito.

walang imik si kyungsoo at nilapitan ang boyfriend. sumunod naman ang mga kaibigan nito sa kanya. tinapik niya ang braso ni kai at nang humarap ito sa kanila, napangiti ito ng malaki kay kyungsoo. “mahal!” bati niya habang pinupulupot ang mga malalaking braso sa katawan ni kyungsoo na napahagikgik naman sa pagiging clingy ng boyfriend. kyungsoo’s smile widens when kai presses a kiss on his forehead. gusto niya sana ng kiss sa lips pero maraming tao sa paligid. may mga mangilan-ngilan ang nanonood sa kanila kaya mamaya nalang kapag walang nang mga matang nagmamasid.

“hoy ano to!” inalis ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya which are wrapped around kai’s waist, and steps back. hindi niya katabi si jongdae pero parang sumakit ang tenga niya sa lakas ng boses nito. nilapitan naman siya ng kaibigan who leans close to his ear as he whispers, “diba si jongin yung boyfriend mo? may pa-kiss kiss pa nga kayo kanina.”

kai laughs. apparently, hindi effective ang pagbulong ng kaibigan. he sees a smirk on his boyfriend’s face and isn’t surprised nang maramdaman niyang pumulupot once more ang namumutok niyang arm sa baywang niya. ang possessive lang po talaga. “ako din. boyfriend niya. pareho kami.”

hindi niya alam kung ano ang mas nakakaaliw, ang effortless na pag-amin ni kai sa tunay na relationship status nila sa mga taong kakakilala pa lang niya o ang reaction nila.

“gago, soo. ikaw lang ang kalbong mahaba ang hair.” sabi ni baekhyun na may halong pagkamangha.

napahagalpak na lamang sa tawa si kai.

  
  
  
  
  


alam niyang maraming tanong ang mga kaibigan and willing naman siyang sagutin ang mga iyon since he had long ago come to terms with the fact na hindi naman talaga conventional ang set up nila ng kambal, kaya naman marami talaga ang macucurious dito. pero he’d entertain questions when they’re not in public. for now, ieenjoy niya muna ang company ng kanyang boyfriend and his new friends. sayang nga lang at may klase pa si jongin. gusto pa naman niyang makasama mag-lunch ang dalawa ng sabay.

“mahal, gusto mo pa ba ng chili garlic? i’ll get more for you.” alok ni kai sa kanya. they settled on eating sa lovelite dahil gusto nila ng siomai at shake. mabuti nalang at hindi ganun karami ang mga tao kaya madali silang nakakuha ng mesa.

kyungsoo shakes his head at binigyan si kai ng dalawang siomai from his styrofoam plate. “kain ka lang diyan, mahal. medyo busog na din kasi ako.”

“sigurado ka?” tumango si kyungsoo at uminom sa lata ng coke na pinaghahatian nila ng nobyo. “ang hina mo kumain lately, mahal. may nararamdaman ka ba? baka nabuntis ka na namin ni nini ng hindi namin alam.”

it’s a joke, and alam ni kyungsoo yun. pero of course, hindi naman informed ang dalawa niyang kaibigan na ganito magbiro si kai kaya hindi na siya nagtaka nang masamid ang mga ito dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ng boyfriend niya. “pasensya na.” sabi niya habang inaabot kila baekhyun and jongdae ang drinks nila. “pasmado talaga bunganga ni kai minsan. masasanay din kayo diyan, promise.”

“okay lang, soo.” sagot ni jongdae nang mahimasmasan na siya. “wala lang naman samin ni baek yung mga ganyang jokes. it’s just that nagsisink in pa din kasi samin na, you know, there’s not one but two of them.”

“i hope that doesn’t put you off.” singit naman ni kai. “kyungsoo is an amazing person—” he’s cut off when baekhyun chuckles.

“we know. kaya nga dalawa kayong nabingwit niya diba?” napakurap si kyungsoo nang tumingin sa kanya si baekhyun at ngumiti. “wala kaming karapatang husgahan ang mga taong nagmamahalan lalo na kung wala naman silang inaagrabyadong ibang tao.”

“kapag ganyan ka-diretso magtagalog si baek, ibig sabihin seryoso siya sa sinasabi niya.” dagdag ni jongdae. tinapunan din niya ng ngiti sina kyungsoo at kai. “wag kayo masyadong mag-alala. kahit ba kakakilala lang natin ngayon suportado pa rin namin kayo ni baek.”

the grin that decorates kyungsoo’s face is beautiful. “thank you. that means a lot to me.”

walang pagsidlan ang kasiyahang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. lagi man siyang pinapaalalahanan ng mga nobyo na huwag intindihin ang sinasabi ng iba, importante pa rin talaga sa kanya ang suporta ng mga taong malapit sa kanya. patunay lang ito na hindi siya nagkamali na hayaan ang dalawa na kaibiganin siya.

“salamat sa inyo.” kai says after a while. “honestly, jongin and i don’t give a fuck if hindi kami tanggap ng mga tao. but kyungsoo does. sobrang importante ni kyungsoo sa amin kaya thank you for being open about this. i assure you na wala kaming natatapakang mga tao. even our parents know about our set up.” he smiles as he wraps an arm around kyungsoo’s waist and squeezes it lightly. “my point is, thank you, and i appreciate you both.”

“huy,” sagot naman ni baekhyun. “ano ba kayong dalawa. nakakakilig naman na importante para sa inyo yung blessing namin ni jd.”

tumango si jongdae at ngumiti. “kaya nga. pero soo, sabihin mo samin. saang home shopping mo nakuha yang kambal na yan at buy one take one pa. mukhang kailangan din namin ni baek. mahal na mahal ka eh, kainggit.”

  
  
  
  
  


around five pm ay nakatambay na ang tatlo sa may pav. ayaw na sana ni kyungsoo na samahan siya ng dalawa dahil nakakahiya, but they insisted. sa may españa lang naman daw yung dorm nila at wala silang gagawin buong gabi kung hindi mag-mobile games kaya sasamahan nalang nila siya na hintayin ang kambal.

si baekhyun ay parang uod na sinabuyan ng asin sa sobrang likot. “soo, walang malisya ha. gusto ko lang makita yung kambal na magkasama.”

kyungsoo chuckles, nodding. “ayos lang, baek. gets kita. naamaze din ako nung una ko silang makita nung high school.”

jongdae nudges him lightly. napapagitnaan kasi siya ng dalawa. “how does it feel?”

“how does what feel?”

“ano pa ba. eh di the sex?” pasalamat nalang at mahina ang pagkasabi ni jongdae. medyo nakakahiya kung may makarinig na pinaguusapan nila ang sex life niya lalo na’t hindi lang sila ang nakatambay sa pav. “curious lang ako, okay? first time ko magkaroon ng kakilala who’s in a poly relationship. how does the sex work?”

“oo nga.” baekhyun butts in. “hindi ba awkward kasi, you know, magkapatid sila tapos…”

kyungsoo blinks, a little confused at the implication, before realisation dawns upon him. “oh gosh, no. it’s never the three of us. either jongin or kai, but not them at the same time. hindi kami comfortable dun, lalo na sila since kambal sila. of course not all poly relationships are like ours. sigurado ako na merong mga okay lang yung ganun.”

they both nod. “makes sense.” reply ni jongdae. “kung may kakambal ako, ayoko din namang makita yung etits niya habang nakikipagsex ako sa jowa ko.”

“soo, you don’t have to answer if masyadong personal. who’s wilder in bed?” baekhyun asks this time. napatingin si kyungsoo sa wrist watch niya. an hour more until jongin’s class ends and two more until kai’s.

sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung bakit hinahayaan niya ang mga kaibigan na magtanong tungkol sa mga bagay na he considers sensitive, ngunit hindi niya maikakaila na naaaliw siya sa pagiging invested ng mga ito. ngumiti siya at nag-hum saglit bago sumagot. “hm, jongin.” halata naman ang gulat ng mga ito sa sagot niya. “kala niyo si kai no? don’t get me wrong. they’re both great. as in papaiyakin kayo sa sarap kind of great, but jongin is a bit more adventurous.”

“tangina.” pagmamaktol ni baekhyun. “hindi naman sa nagmamadali ako dahil baby pa ako at hindi rin naman ako marupok, pero gusto kong maramdaman yung paiyakin sa sarap.”

he laughs lalo na nung hinampas ni jongdae si baekhyun sa likod. “gaga ka ang kalat mo.”

tuloy tuloy silang nagkwentuhan hanggang sa dumating na nga ang one half sa pinakaaabangan ni baekhyun na si jongin. “hello ulit!” bati ng arki student sa kanila. lumapad ang ngiti sa mukha ni kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang dumampi sa ulo niya ang lips ni jongin. “hello, bubs.” the taller man sits across them kaya naman mukha tuloy siyang magpepresent ng thesis sa kanilang tatlo na members ng panel. jongin reaches out and kyungsoo takes his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “si kuya?”

“may one hour pa daw siya, bub.”

tumango naman si jongin and nginitian siya. “saan daw tayo magdidinner?”

“sa bahay daw. magluluto daw siya nung favourite mo pero daan daw muna tayo grocery.”

“dala ba niya motor niya?”

kyungsoo shakes his head. “nope. ikaw driver tonight, nini."

“live in na kayong tatlo?” walang kaabog abog na tanong ni baekhyun, disrupting their moment. kyungsoo makes a mental note na masanay na sa mga ganitong tanong ng kaibigan.

hinayaan ni kyungsoo na si jongin na ang sumagot para naman makapag-bonding silang tatlo. he wants them to be friends din. “yes. since last year nung nag-college kaming tatlo.” napa- _huh_ si jongdae at alam na niya kung bakit. “hindi pa ata nakukwento ni macmac sa inyo.”

“jongin!” singhal naman ni kyungsoo. “i told you to stop calling me that in public.” mukhang hindi effective ang pagalit niya dahil tinawanan lang siya ng mga kasama niya.

he feels the squeeze jongin gives his hand and sighs. _sige na nga._ “nag-shift ng course si macmac. from tourism to adver kaya ayan first year ulit siya.”

“hala,” sambit ni jongdae. “kuya ka pala namin?”

hindi naman napigilan ni kyungsoo na kurutin ito sa tagiliran. “subukan mo, jd.”

  
  
  
  
  


gaya ng napag-usapan, sabay umuwi ang tatlo. binabagtas nila ang daan patungong car park dahil, well, doon nag-park si jongin. mag aalas otso na ng gabi ngunit marami rami pa ring estudyante ang nasa school grounds kaya marami rami rin ang nakatingin sa kanila.

alam naman ni kyungsoo na mukha siyang bata, pero lalo tuloy siyang nagmukhang sanggol nang pinag-tig-isahan ng kambal ang mga kamay niya. si jongin ang nakahawak sa kanang kamay niya samantalang si kai naman ang mahigpit na nakahawak sa kaliwa. kinikilig man siya, hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya ang iniisip ng iba tungkol sa kanila. it’s not considered as pda naman, diba? they’re literally just walking kaya wala naman sigurong maglalakas ng loob na magsumbong sa school administration.

kyungsoo feels a squeeze on his right hand. he looks up at jongin who’s giving him a soft and encouraging smile. “i love you.” jongin tells him.

napangiti siya ng malawak at sumagot, “i love you too.” nung ibinaling naman niya ang tingin niya kay kai upang sabihan rin ito ng _i love you,_ halos matawa siya sa nakita. nakakunot ang noo ng binata at nanlilisik ang mga mata sa tuwing may nadadaanan silang mga taong grabe kung makatitig sa kanila. “nananakot ka na naman, mahal.” natatawang sabi niya.

“kuya kalmahan mo lang.” singit ni jongin na natatawa rin sa inaasal ng kapatid. “para kang mangangain.”

“tamang tama, gutom na ako.” sagot ng iritadong binata.

nang makarating na sa car park, binitawan ni jongin ang pagkakahawak sa kamay niya so he could get in his car, turn on the engine and the ac. alam kasi ng kambal na naiirita siya kapag sobrang init at amoy kulob ang sasakyan. medyo spoiled, hindi na itatanggi ni kyungsoo. habang busy si jongin, si kai naman ay bumitaw rin para akbayan siya. napaka-clingy lang talaga ng magkapatid. “anything else you want for dinner, mahal?”

umiling si kyungsoo. “no po. i’m good. sure ka kaya mo pa mag-grocery? gutom ka na sabi mo.”

a satisfied sigh escapes kyungsoo’s lips when kai leans his head against his. “actually, takeout nalang tayo? nini wouldn’t mind naman, i’m sure. grocery nalang tayo sa weekend?”

“sige, mahal. ano gusto niyo so i can order na para paguwi natin saglit na lang waiting time.”

kai hums. “gusto namin ni nini ng… _mac do._ ”

“gago!”

**Author's Note:**

> um, thoughts?
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/heephrodisiac)


End file.
